horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Aloy: Heart, Mind, and Fighting Spirit
Note: This blog was originally posted by German Fandom Staff Meike. You can find the original blog on the German Horizon Zero Dawn Community Blogs. Guerilla Games had a lot of thoughts on the character development of Aloy. The idea was to create an icon. A strong and curious character, in appearance, movement, and abilities that matched the post-apocalyptic world of Horizon Zero Dawn. "I think Aloy is a very appealing character, and her skills are important. She is super agile, fast, very handy, and strategic. She is a great person. A great fellow to explore the world of Horizon Zero Dawn," says Guerrilla Games Managing Director Hermen Hulst. With heart, imagination, and a decent portion of chutzpah, Aloy has everything she needs to thrive in the world. Aloy lives from birth as an outcast, in an isolated area of the Nora tribe. She is protected and trained by Rost and supported from a distance by High Matriarch Teersa. For most, however, it is strictly forbidden to speak to Aloy. "The expelled must be avoided!" She starts her heroic journey from the very bottom and players can decide in the tutorial how Aloy should react to the disgrace of the Nora. Occasionally, the dialog wheel offers special responses that are identified by three icons. "Tutorial Aloy" (6 years old) longs for contact with other people and wants to belong to the tribe. In a meeting with other Nora children, she is scolded and slightly hurt by a boy. The player can decide at this point how Aloy responds: *Combatively *Compassionately (the heart) *Strategically (the brain) This decision has implications that stretch many years in the future. Aloy is grown up and meets those boys again. Depending on what the player decided at the time, new dialog options now appear. Lesson learned: it is not always the best option to meet force with force. Why Rost and Aloy were exiled is unclear. Only the elders know the true reason, but it is not so easy to get answers when everyone is prohibited from speaking to her. Aloy must prove herself to the tribe. Rost takes her to the hunt, teaching her the basics: using crawl and cover properly, pulling enemies, and crafting. From her desire to belong arises a crucial question: Who am I? Aloy wants to be more than "the motherless girl". She wants to know why she was expelled and who her parents were. On the way to becoming a full-fledged member of the tribe, she learns that the world does not stop at the Nora. There are other tribes, countries, and wars, of which she had no inkling. Lead Quest Designer David Ford shares: "The focus of her history - the way it is written - is about how it grows out of her home in which she spent her whole life and moves into the greater world." Through her experience as an outcast, Aloy makes the decision to live free of prejudices and ablutions and to question immoral laws. Armed with Spear and Bow, players move out into a world as new to them as it is to Aloy, populated with dangerous and fascinating animal machines, majestic landscapes, diverse settlements, and mysterious ruins. Category:Blog posts